The present invention relates to display arrangements for displaying clothing.
It is known to display clothing such as swimwear and underwear on shells of plastic material. Such shells can take the form of the front half of a male or female torso. The shell is preferably of rigid transparent plastics material having a thickness of 1 to 2 mm.
The shell has a J-shaped recess in the region of the neck to allow it to be suspended from a hanging rail.
The advantage of such shells is that they can be readily stacked one upon the other even when they carry clothing to be displayed. Because the clothing is stretched tightly on the shell there is little or no risk of creasing when stacked, and the shells can be nested one within the other so that the stack is very compact for transportation.
The stack can be readily unpacked and the clothing can be arranged for display very quickly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved display arrangement.
According to the present invention there is provided a display arrangement comprising a lower display portion, a support upstanding from said lower display portion and pivotally supporting an upper display portion and drive means coupling said lower display portion to said upper display portion to cause said upper portion to oscillate about its pivotal axis.